


leaves of a clover made me think of you.

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: plot a: coming from a hardened home of war and bloodshed, tommy has seen enough deaths to be a war veteran at this point. him and his brothers, they're mean, they're neglectful. tommy's unhappy. what tommy is sure of is he doesn't believe in magic, it makes you weak and pathetic. however— he meets a magic user who teaches him it's much more than weak. it makes you beautiful. he decides that, in the midst of night, he'd run away to be with the one who he cares for most. the one that actually cares for his wellbeing.plot b: techno and wilbur team up with fundy to find their brother and bring him home.(fantasy au)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 539





	1. faerie lights

leaves of a clover made tommy think of tubbo. like the luck they had when they met in the neutral territories of the kingdom. tubbo, or toby as he knew him, was a part of persephona, their number one foe. tommy's home, aresna, was all about fighting. unlike persephona which was all about nature. to be let into the kingdom of aresna you'd need to fight another person of your choice, if you lost that duel you'd be exiled until you fought another duel again. it was a cruel and rather terrible system which tommy particularly despised, which meant tommy had to often fight for his life. he learned to hold a sword before he ever. learned to walk, he learned how to kill and be a solider before he knew how to make friends. his brothers, wilbur and techno were often heraled as great soliders far and wide. which meant tommy was often the third wheel.

persephona was, from what tommy heard, evil. they'd often murder their own, druids, centaurs, just about any race, for their nature gods. and tommy always wanted to ask if it was nearly as bad as stories told. tommy was one of a person who often wished to be hugged, wished to be kissed and tucked into bed, but never got those hugs or kisses from his parents. stone cold, empty hearts, and the lack of passion or warmth was the best way to describe tommy. 

whenever his father would come home, he'd greet techno and wilbur with happiness and pride. his father would often look at tommy with disgust, often saying things like "you'll need to grow up" and "not good enough" 

this led to tommy running away one morning, deciding to hunt for dinner that day. the first encounter tommy had with the druid was during a summer morning. as he treked the forest roofed floor, the sun fighting it's way to light up, through the gaps of the trees, he spotted a sight to behold. 

he saw a brown haired druid with tan skin (he assumed it was because how often they were outside). he heard slight humming from their lips before the boy went into pure song and dance, with bees circling the dark haired druid. entranced with the siren-like call, tommy sat and watched. he was told to kill anyone that wasn't human. "beware the mocking of the dragon's dark roars, beware the acid it spits from above, beware the ender's eye's curses, for you'll be the first to go." the druid sang, the voice like pure honey. 

"the wrath of the god beneath the clouds, the wrath of the queen the browed of the shadows, wrath of the scene. the people lived under the dragon's dark rule, as they decided to fight against the truth. as the dark skies started to thunder, they took up their sword and went under. " the pace, tempo, started to slow, it seemed the boy was making it up on the spot. "the dark of the clouds, darker than end scene, the night seemed fruitless and absolutely obscene. ready to give up, blood on their face, they heard one yell and started to chase." he started the tempo up again. "and the roar of the dragon yelled in pain, vanished to another dimension again, and some now say that in the midst of dawn she will return."

tommy, entranced by the beautiful tune, stepped on a single twig. almost silently, he stepped back and the druid snapped around and met eye to eye next to the blonde haired boy. toby has heard legends and stories about the neighboring kingdom, known with their emblem of a single sword shattered in half. toby saw the symbol on the reflective metal of the soldier's battleaxe, and toby stopped and his body shook. tommy could see the the fear in their eyes. "p-please.. don't hurt me! i'll go, i'll—" tommy stopped the boy from talking any longer.

"that was a pretty song." tommy replied, his eyes gentle and his expression welcoming and kind. "where do you come from, druid? im tommy, from aresna, do you come from persephona?"

"oh uh," the druid's body calmed, as he calmed his pet bees down. he started to walk towards the soldier and smiled. "im from persephona. im tubbo- toby." the boy messed up their own name somehow, which confused the soldier. "uh, are you- are you gonna hurt me?" they asked as tommy shook his head no.

"such talent shouldn't be killed because of a birthplace. i won't hurt you. i may be an aresna solider but i am a human at heart. i don't like to kill anyone to be honest. why are you here? so close to aresna territory, you're asking for death!" tommy asked, with a smug smile. he seemed geniune enough that the druid looked a bit less nervous.

toby fumbled with his clothing. the druid's clothing was yellow and green, with a dark green hood. his honey eyes contrasted his dark hair. he seemed to be more kind and much more gentle, and even calm, compared to his original nervous stature. "i have some bees here, the bees wandered far and i wanted to... sing to-" he turned a bright red and started to stutter. "did- did you hear me sing?" the boy asked.

"yes, it wasn't bad, toby." tommy replied, sitting on a tree trunk. 

they struck up a conversation about bees, their kingdoms, their lives, just about anything two teenage boys could talk about, nothing intresting, but definitely things that were important to them. night fell upon their forest abode. tommy, realizing he'd to head home soon, sighed.

"i need to go home, can we meet here again tommorow morning?" tommy asked, as tubbo nodded.

"yes. does that make us friends?"

"i assume so."

toby, the next day, went and packed a nice breakfast for the two, wondering what tommy liked to eat. he settled on strawberry jam, toasted bread and a pitcher of blueberry milk. as he marched to the meeting spot of the day, he saw tommy there, sitting next to bees, and watching them pollinate. toby, who was able to well, turn into an animal himself, (maybe he should've mentioned this to tommy earlier), snuck up onto tommy using his animal form- a bee. druids had the ability to turn into one animal depending on their parents. for example, if the mother was a dog, and the father was a tiger, the children would be a dog or a tiger. no weird double animals. toby put the basket on the ground, as he landed on tommy's shoulder and transformed out. he appeared next to tommy with a grin. 

tommy was reasonably freaked out and screamed. "shush!" toby said, as the bees were scared away.

"what the fuck was that?" tommy said, fearful.

"druids can transform into animals, don't you know that? it's magic!" toby went to grab the basket and sat down, opening up the bread and jelly and handing it to tommy.

"m-magic? aresna isn't allowed to use magic- were told it's for weaklings and people who cannot fight." tommy dipped the bread in jelly, and took a bite.

"magic isn't weak, it's very strong." toby said, whispering an incantation and growing a flower which he put in tommy's hair. tommy didn't even seem angry about it, which was odd. tommy would always be angry when someone put flowers in his hair. "why don't you come to persephona? we use magic all the time, im best at earth magic, i could never understand fire magic."

"huh, why not. i'd like to see just how dangerous our foes are. it's a curiousity of mine." tommy said, with a curious tone lacing his voice. a soft breeze emitted the surrondings

tubbo sighed, taking off the badge of tommy's armor and saying "you have to hide this, no one can know i let... one of you, in our kingdom." toby said, their dark eyes giving a serious warning, their voice deeper than before. "because i'd probably be exiled." they said, the druid walked smoothly, their bare feet not even flinching when stepping on dirt that would've hurt any other person. tommy, on the other hand, walked with stiffness and bad posture. it seemed he was always alarmed and ready to murder anyone who dare touch him.

tubbo smiled, before leading him to, not a large kingdom or castle walls guarded by armed soliders, but a forest with houses on every tree, connected with bridges that were made of ropes and wood. and on the forest floor lied beautiful gardens and farms, full of children singing and dancing, and lanterns that hung and never burned out. "magic..." tommy whispered, as tubbo nodded. tommy took in the sight, it was seemingly harmless. was...was this the community that he heard was about killing and abusing forest magic to torture aresna soldiers?

"our entire society is about magic. the lanterns-" he said, pointing, "is fueled by a spell called faerie lights. they don't go out unlike normal lanterns." he said, passing a mushroom line. tommy tried to follow, but was immediately hit with an invisible barrier. tubbo laughed, as they let tommy in. "you have to hold the hand of a druid or centaur, or natural forest creature to be let in, our town is primarily druids so most of us can come inside, you're a human, which means you can't enter." toby said, " this only happened when a-aresna attacked years ago. we had to protect ourselves somehow." toby seemed terrified at the thought.

"arsena... attacked? what? what do you mean?" 

"well... the battle of river row? you know that right?" tommy nodded, as they continued, "tommy, your people attacked us for our territory."

"father said that you attacked us..." tommy said, his voice cracking. 

"why would we attack? we have no reason to..." tubbo said, as he saw tommy tear up a bit. he decided to change the topic.

"since you've passed the mushroom circle, or the faerie circle, as we call it; you'll be able to enter without trouble." tubbo explained, as tommy raised an eyebrow.

"what if i betrayed you. wouldn't i be allowed to destroy your kingdom from the inside out?"

"that's not how magic works, tommy. magic is about your intentions. if you planned to destroy the kingdom, your body would turn into mush. it's a strong spell only elders can cast- which is why the elders are so important to our society."

"how do you know all this, toby?" he asked, as the brunette laughed.

"let me show you my home." he led tommy into a tree, well, one big enough to hold an entire library. "my mother is away, but while she's away i run the library, she owns it. i often well, spend my time reading books. i love books, what do you do in the freetime tommy?" tommy was looking around the library, his ocean blue eyes scanning the shelves upon shelves of literature, from years of the past. candles lit up the library when you walked in, which felt magical. magic- tommy's never seen magic. aresna said magic was weak, magic was for people who couldn't fight. but magic was beautiful. he touched the engraved symbols in an ancient language, carved into the trees.

"i- i don't really have hobbies. i train most of the day." tommy said, as he felt the warm hand of the druid on his own. tommy, who was never touched unless being hit in a duel, felt a bit of warmth in his heart. tubbo took notice of tommy's expression, and they pulled away.

"do- do you not like being touched?" toby asked, wanting to make sure he didn't make tommy unhappy.

"no, can you take my hand again?"

"oh, sure." tubbo led tommy out of the beautiful library. tommy was led through spaghetti bridges and houses. tommy got weird looks from the locals, hearing whispers. he noticed he was heavily armored, unlike the druids. he turned a bright red, feeling embarassment, but kept his head held high. 

"where are we going?" tommy asked.

"you'll see." toby went behind tommy and put their hand over his eyes.

as tommy heard a giggle, he was led down some steps. tommy got impatient and muttered "hurry up!"

"shush, we're almost here, tommy." tubbo took their hands off the blonde's eyes and when tommy opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful scene.

grass, green as day, with flowers and beautiful lights lighting up the dawn sky. they sat at a nearby bench, as tubbo decorated tommy's light blonde hair with flowers and a flower crown. tommy laid there, in tubbo's lap as they talked about anything that came to mind. 

"y'know, you're not that bad." tommy said, as he felt a slight weight on his head. tubbo laughed.

"you're not that bad either, tommy." the druid replied, as he hummed a song. tommy listened, as the lyrics came from his lips.

"if you will promise me your heart" toby started from the middle of the song, "and love me for eternity."

tommy knew this song, and sang along, he often heard it while in the pub with wilbur. "my dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me"

"but I've not need for mighty deeds."

and they finished with the same lyric "if i feel your arms around me." tommy wasn't very good at singing, but toby thought it was charming.

toby giggled, as he looked at the sky. "it's quite nice tonight."

"yes." tommy said, as he looked up at the sky. stars like freckles on dark blue skin wavered at the cloud's presence. 

"that's my star." toby said, pointing at a star which tommy could not make out specifically.

"well my star is the one next to yours." tommy said, before yawning. as sleepiness blanketed across them like a hand sewn quilt, they fell asleep that night, in the field of flowers, surronded by magic, in each other's arms. 

back in aresna, wilbur was furious. where in the world was his little brother?


	2. heart of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't shipping it's just friendly cuddling

sunrise rose against the grumbling of two specific teenagers. asleep in the gardens of persephona, the scene depicted tubbo in tommy's lap, them snoring quietly. tubbo awoke first, waking his friend up. his soft voice split the quiet like a beam of light in a cave. "oi, tommy!" tubbo said, tapping his friend. tommy awoke, startled, but then calmed down quite quickly. tommy's flowers fell out of his hair and onto tubbo's face. tubbo blew at the flower on his nose as tommy laughed at the druid. tubbo giggled, before standing up and dusting the dirt off of his hood. 

"do you think.. we could possibly have breakfast at like- here? can i stay here today as well?" tommy asked, feeling a bit.. at home here. it was warm, unlike the cold stone of arsena. in this place- in persephona, it was warm and flowery and well, everything tommy ever wanted in life.

"oh sure! i think there might be a cafe on juniper bridge."

"what's juniper bridge?" tommy asked, curious at the new place to explore. 

"let's go to my home first, tommy. we probably should change clothes." tubbo said, taking tommy's hand (tommy was used to it by now, the warmth of the other felt comforting. almost like a family. what a silly thought.) 

"will i fit your clothes? not to be- rude... but you're quite smaller!" tommy explained, with a suspicious tone.

"you'll fit my mum's clothes, aye?" tubbo asked, his perky demeanor laced with mischief and teasing.

"i am not wearing a dress!" tommy protested, as tubbo responded, calmly and montone.

"i thought you'd be a very pretty man."

"you're such a fucking prick, tubbo!" tommy joked, as tubbo just laughed. tubbo's laugh was quieter and softer, unlike his blonde counterpart. which contrasted tommy's shriek-like laugh. tubbo let tommy's hand go, before opening the door to the library. tommy took a look around before heading up a spiral staircase led by the brunette.

when he entered tubbo's room, he saw an array of well- plants. lots of plants, and drawings and plans, and his instruments. it was small, no bigger than a bathroom size, but it was cute. it was tubbo-like. tommy sat on the small bed, and looked out the window. it was so nice here- it felt homely. the warm morning sun and the morning dew on the plants, the quiet sounds of footsteps, of blacksmiths, of the crackling fires. fish, cookies, cakes, the scent of a natural and homely place filled the air. pine wood from the walls, it was perfect. it was odd, he knew tubbo for two days yet tommy's taken a liking to the druid more than his own brothers. perhaps he could just move in with the druid and never go home. just never leave-

"oi, tommy! snap out of it!" tubbo said, snapping his fingers. tommy saw that tubbo's already changed clothes, and tommy shook his head and laughed lovingly. 

"sorry, was zoning out a bit there." he said, before being thrown a white shirt, long sleeved and puffy, with elastic on the wrists, and black pants. after some inspection, he saw the white shirt had bees on it. that was quite adorable.

"sorry tommy, that's the only shirt i have that would fit you." tubbo explained, as he looked away from tommy who got undressed and dressed rather timely. 

"i look like a fucking woman, tubbo! im the alpha male here, and i look like some beta!" tommy joked, before being led down the tree again and onto the streets on persephona rather quickly.

"oi, tommy! look!" tubbo said, his brown eyes darting from the road to the vendor. they were selling... stone frog statues, hand carven and hand made for 30 gold pieces. waste of money to be honest; tubbo, of course, bought one, before giggling. tommy sighed, patting the brunette on the head. 

"where's the bakery?" tommy asked, impatiently. now, i am not in the mood to write more about the bakery because it is 10 PM and the author is very tired and is in writing block. so pretend i wrote a cute interaction, no one cares. it's fanfiction about block men.

after the bakery, tommy and tubbo headed out to the shops. persephona was much more calm, and had different items in store, like stone frogs and garden gnomes. instruments littered the scene as well. perhaps persephona was his home...

\----

after a day of shopping, tommy knew he had to go home. he's been gone for two days and his brothers would go apeshit. begrudgingly, he said his goodbyes, before tubbo voiced an idea. tommy, who was putting his armor over his borrowed clothes, looked over at the druid.

"y'know, i can visit your home. ill just be a bee- y'know! i can- i can sleep on your windowsill." tubbo suggested, his voice filled with excitement.

"whatever, tubbo! you're so fucking clingy." tommy said, as he felt tubbo's soft presence on his shoulder. tubbo laid there, fast asleep, as tommy walked home through the forest. it was quiet at night, no wolves- no bears. just leaves under his feet and the breathing of his own.

he reached aresna, past the blacksmith, take a right, then a left, open the door, and he saw a sight he'd wish he didn't. seeing his brothers standing in the kitchen. techno, who was anxiously awaiting, his sword in hand. wilbur, who was stress cooking, and a father which was no where to be seen. he saw wilbur with bags under his eyes, he was crying for sure. he felt tubbo hide in tommy's blonde locks to make sure he wasn't seen. tommy's heart pulsed, his hands sweaty and anxious. everything was too much.

"tommy, where were you? father was so angry last night when you were gone!" wilbur said, staring at the blonde with fear and anxiety. 

"i ran away, obviously, you prick!" tommy said, heading upstairs to sleep. he looked away from his brothers, still angry about the argument- wait? what were they even arguing about? he felt techno's hand on his shoulder, tugging him away from the stairs.

"answer wilbur, tommy. where were you?"

"at a friend's place. none of your business." tommy said, before breaking away from techno's grasp. "why are you even so worried? you're just burdened by me, anyways!" tommy yelled, his anger boiling in his throat.

"why do you think that tommy? father- he was worried sick!" wilbur yelled back.

"don't talk about father! i know he hates me!"

"father does not hate you!" wilbur was defending father's honor. "im too tired for this, go to bed." and wilbur didn't even say anything like 'im worried, im sorry', just father. defending father. fuck him, fuck it all. wilbur cared about father, not his little brother. that's what hurt most to tommy.

tommy, angry and fuming, stomped upstairs and locked his door. he put his hands on his face, before moving up to his hair. he felt a tubbo up there, tears running down the blonde's face. "tubbo? you up there?" tommy asked, despite knowing the answer. tubbo (in his bumblebee form) sat down next to tommy. he turned back into a human, before whispering quietly.

"yeah, im here, tommy. im here." 

it was risky, but they laid down, tommy's head on top of tubbo's, tommy was hugging tubbo more, since he was crying, as well as shaking. tubbo put his hand on tommy's back, as he quietly whispered "it's gonna be okay, im here." and "im sorry about this."

its weird, he has known tubbo for two days and he felt like its been forever. it's odd how people can get so connected so easily- really...it was almost concerning. tommy's never had friends, maybe that's why he attached to tubbo so quickly. alas, tommy thought about this too. tubbo was so sweet and gentle with everyone, though he had a similar sense of humor to tommy. and tubbo was so kind, while also able to stand up for himself. it was such a peculiar situation.

in each other's arms, they were safe. the door was locked, so no one could come in, so they were okay. as the night fell, he heard techno and wilbur go to sleep. tubbo, who was quietly snoring, moved a lot. which tommy didn't mind. he moved his hand to touch tubbo's cheek. it was soft, the skin wasn't dry, like he was well cared for, he was loved. tommy looked at the druid's eyes, they were closed of course, but tommy imagined the druid's honey brown eyes. tommy clutched the boy more, not wanting to let go. he loved the druid already, he cared for tubbo more than anyone else already. tommy knew he'd regret getting so emotionally invested, but whatever.

one thought, though, kept him from sleeping soundly like the druid.

"run away or stay home?" he knew the answer by sunrise, so he waited until he felt the rays of sun on his skin, the brunette's hair comforting tommy throughout the night.

he wasn't alone anymore, and he was old enough. he'd run away from home with tubbo.


	3. interlude.

tommy was awake at 6 am, very early. he was packing, he was ready to leave behind this shitty home with two brothers and a dad he never saw. minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, everything was shitty here. everything he did was defined, he was to be calm, collected and strong. that was the opposite of who he was, and it was odd. no one in his home cared about him, but it's shit anyways

he was born to be free, he was born to not be trapped in this house, in arsena. he was born to be a fighter- but not in this way. as he looked outside to the world he once knew. the sun rose above ,a mountaintop, the stone walls of arsena blocking the rest of the world.

a druid he met two days ago cared more about him then his two brothers. pathetic. 

as tubbo woke up, he stirred and yawned. tommy wasn't next to him anymore. tommy was across the room with a backpack. he was crying last night, but he seemed to be recovered, his sapphire eyes piercing the tense air. "tommy? is everything okay?" tubbo asked, quiet to not alert anyone else.

"im running away. can i- can i live in persephona with you?" tommy asked, as wilbur walked down the hall. he heard the footsteps as he awoke techno. "it's a yes or no, wilbur's going to wake up soon. im running away no matter what. even if i can't live with you or anything."

"tommy, why do you want to leave? it was one argument! it was... one argument.." tubbo whispered, voice cracking and unsure of what to do.

"this wasn't the first time we've argued like this. YES OR NO, TOBY?" he yelled, not caring wilbur or techno could hear him. "we could be- we could take over the world! i mean that like, we could conquer the world. our problems would disappear, we could be happy- we could watch the stars every night and we could be together!"

"yes.. come with me, we can be happy!" tubbo decided, tears rolling down his face. he wasn't alone anymore- toby wasn't alone anymore, as tommy had a smirk painted on his face. tubbo put his hand out as tommy unlocked the door. wilbur would want to go through tommy's stuff. 

tommy wrote a note already, with his arsena badge, smashed, shattered next to it. tommy went through the note real quick.

"i met a druid and he cared for me more than you ever did. i won't fall or tremble, i don't want to live here anymore. im bad with words so I won't sugarcoat this.

i need to leave. im sixteen, you treat me like im three. im not.

goodbye

-tommy."

the paper crinkled in his hands, as he ushered tubbo near him, the druid carefully walked over to the desk. "hey tubbo, can you sign this paper?" tubbo signed it, his eyes scanning the paper. 

tubbo nodded, before taking tommy's hand and intertwining his fingers in the blonde's. tubbo took a deep breath before walking over to the windowsill and, while climbing out, the door opened. tommy looked back and saw the horrified face of wilbur.

"...tommy? what are you-" that was the last thing tommy ever heard, as the dark haired druid jumped out, taking tommy with him.

they ran out of arsena territory, to the forest they once met, running as fast as their bodies let them

"it's been two days, tommy. why do you trust me so much?" toby asked, as tommy sat down. toby sat down next to tommy and laid his head on the armored shoulder.

"magic, i assume. i don't know- i just like you a lot. do I need a reason for liking you? even though you're a prick."

"fair enough. i like you too, tommy, I like you a lot."

as they started at the sunrise, toby laid there, his dark eyes studying the scarred face of tommy's. they felt free, they felt happy. they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short chapter because I'm planning the next adventures :D


	4. seafoam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something bad happens.

_water. water filled his eyes, the dark sun, wait? the sun was dark? that makes no sense. he took a breath, as tubbo inhaled water. he coughed. he was drowning. why? he didn't see the water at all- he... he didn't even go swimming. why water? he tried to block out the thoughts, "you're drowning and you're not even trying to swim back up." that's right- he coughed, before kicking his legs. he reached his hand out, as someone grabbed his hand back._

_tommy. tommy pushed him back down, the pressure against his kicks. gravity was failing him._

_shit._

_he was drowning, his lungs were filling. even if he were able to get out, he'd die anyways. he let the water embrace him like a twisted demented hug. he was losing control. his eyes opened._

many might say that tubbo was an overthinker. it was difficult to be an overthinker when many weren't. for example, tommy often went headfirst into battle (which got him into many many conflicts), but tubbo liked to think and be more methodical in his choices.

so when he made an on-the-fly no thinking choice of running away from home, he regretted it. not that he regretted meeting tommy- but wondered about his mom. perhaps the note he left was enough, he'd be home soon enough. right? he didn't care much, anymore. his thoughts were spiraling out of control at this point.

" _this is a mistake_ " no it's not. it's not. mother would be okay. " _whyd you leave_?" because i needed to get out of the house. "you _feel bad."_ no i don't. no i don't. " _youre useless_." what does that have anything to do with this conversation? "i _don't know, i just wanted to remind you that you're worthless_." leave me alone, please. and the voices still lingered, but quieter. he wished that those thoughts would go away, but that's just fairy tales. " _yeah, who believes in fairy tales_?" we literally live in a fairytale. " _yeah, but fairy tales are for kids. you're not a kid_." i still want a hug. " _you're being hugged by tommy right now, you clingy bastard. you're a fucking child who's guilty, go home, bitch."_ stop cursing at me. " _you're cursing at yourself. go home. you're lost. you're sick. deranged. demented_."

he looked to his side. tommy was hugging him. the sun shone in tubbo's eyes, they were camping. that's right. well, sort of? tubbo and tommy ran away from the home they knew and ended up in a small town in the provinces of dreamera. tubbo didn't know much about this town itself, but dreamera was infamous for it's ruler. dream. dream was a dictator-lime ruler, as strong as a bear but a human. it was odd, no one's seen dream, only paintings and stained glass windows. tubbo sighed, as he started to hum.

the voices would be back, and noise of his own voice kind of muted or dulled it. the sound was like it was underwater. underwater.

he looked at the beach and slowly moved tommy's hand off of his stomach. he got up, sand in his hair. he headed to the water, watching the sun rise. his brown hair was a mess, probably from the crying. his eyes felt like they'd give out any moment, the clouds overhead also threatening to give out in rain.

he stepped inside the water, wondering why he liked the cold numbing feeling on his feet. maybe it would numb his guilt as well. he wondered what he looked like right now, small as an ant or bee. he was small, he was such an insignificant person in the grand scheme of things. tubbo sighed, "just _what is it that i've been fighting for_?" he sang, a song that his mother sang to him. it was of a mermaid who lost the love of her life to another " _the truth i sought in your eyes has no meaning my soul is yours, must you take any more? it's you that i love but it's her you adore_." he whispered, his voice cracking in agony. shit. it was happening again, he was gonna cry like the bitch he was. 

he didn't sing the second verse. it hurt too much to think of his mother. he blinked the tears away, before moving out of the water. he would be tempted to go back. but tommy meant the world to him, and if tommy was happy, he'd force himself to be happy. he laid back down, it was still early. he could sleep for a little longer. he kept his head low, as he tried to fight those thoughts again.

" _you're a terrible son. she gave the world to you, she loves you more than anything and you left her for an 'adventure', how pathetic."_

"it's only for a while", he justified. "it's only for a few weeks. she will be okay, im 16. im almost a grown man." 

but the voice replied "you _still cry at the smallest bugs dying._ " 

tubbo sighed, trying to keep the voice astray "im compassionate." he tried to argue.

" _you're pathetic. go take a bath, you're filthy._ "

he closed his eyes, he didn't want to argue with himself any longer. tubbo sighed, he struggled to fall asleep as the spiral tightened. before he knew it, tommy was awake. he heard the shuffling of the blonde, as the soldier tapped his shoulder.

"wake up, we have a long day ahead of us to get to the capital." tommy said, already ready to get up and go. "what is the capital called?"

"oh it's called oceania- capital of dreamera." tubbo realized. it was an ocean town.

"let's go, already!"

"okay."

okay.

he'd be okay. he'd be okay. he'd be okay. he'd be okay. he'd be okay.

" _repeating it won't make it true_."

"it makes me feel better."

" _dont you dare cry like the bitch you are."_

"i won't."

the last verse of the song looped in his head.

_"that justice i had so wanted to replicate turned to tragedy before my cynical eyes. just play me one last melody before i fall silent in infinite sleep"_

sleeping sounded nice right now. he asked for this guilt, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this as a vent fic. im not good at angst. im terrible at it, in fact. but i needed to like,, just... write about this.


	5. heart made of flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur and techno centered chapter! pog!!

wilbur, after tommy jumped out the window, threw himself at the windowsill and saw him run away with a druid boy who climbed over the arsena walls using vines. a magic user too, huh? tommy never even looked back to see wilbur's hurt face. the cold wind blowing, as the curtains moved in the light breeze. he looked around the room.

it was still as messy as ever, but there were lots of clothes everywhere. he looked at the desk, and there lied a note left for wilbur and techno. he read over the scrawled handwriting, the note paining him more than any words could.

"I met a druid and he cared for me more than you ever did"

a druid, a druid. a boy. brunette. white skin, hazel eyes. magic user. shorter than tommy. he remembered all the attributes of the druid that stole his brother away, that fucking persephona druid. why else would they steal the brother of the three best soldiers? to ruin the war, that's what. 

he decided to tell techno the news at breakfast. 

"wheres tommy?" techno asked, taking a bite of the pheasent that wilbur caught.

"he... ran away with a persephona druid.." wilbur said, tears blocking his eyes.

after a bit of crying, they knew they had to write to the eldest brother, philza, and break the news.

wilbur and techno sighed. they sat at the table next to their eldest brother, phil. "why did tommy leave?" wilbur asked, his hair ruffled and eyes red from sobbing. it's been a day and wilbur still didn't know why.

"i don't know- we literally gave him everything." techno muttered, his pink hair as messy as before. techno wasn't crying like wilbur was, but he was still cold and monotone. but he felt his heart sink when wilbur broke the news.

phil- tommy's never met phil. phil has been working the army since tommy's ever existed. "i should've tried talking to him- he doesn't even know me... i mean- you've talked about me to him, right?"

"yeah." wilbur sighed, his dark eyes darting from side to side. wilbur looked away.

"i wish i could stay and look for him with you- but i can't. i really can't. i had to beg the general to let me go home for today. the war is really bad on the front lines.." phil sighed, "i wish i could've met tommy. wheres father?"

"working." techno muttered as he responded with something that wilbur didn't even think of. "we barely spent time with him, wilbur. we've been so busy. he even made friends with a fucking druid! he's 16, he needs attention..." techno muttered, "he's compulsive, he's stupid- he's idiotic. he's a teenager! tommy needed us. and we were too self obsorbed in our fame to see that." techno almost sounded emotional at this point, as he grasped the sword handle with anger. his white knuckles powdered red from the tight grip.

"i know someone that might be able to help." phil sighed, before writing down something. "his name is fundy- he's a fox hybrid and a fire magic user. i know you hate magic but he's able to track down anyone with ease. just- trust me?" phil handed the paper over to the brothers.

"i need to go now." the door shut, as phil wiped away tears and marched over to aresna gates and leaving. his brothers would find tommy soon, he hoped.

\-----

in the shady alleyway of a small town near the large town of salem, a small offset called the suburbs. salem was part of the nation of dreamera- a place ruled by dream. (also where tommy and tubbo are but-) the suburbs is where all the shady men did work, as wilbur saw. wilbur was a self proclaimed crime boy, so it would be no hassle to do work here.

a fox hyrbrid awaited there. wilbur studied the fox, observing orange hair and ears hidden under a black hat, a large tail and claws as sharp as his teeth. fucking terrifying, if it weren't for his silly voice.

"wilbur and techno, i assume. phil told me about your missing brother." fundy said, before pretending to check papers (that were obviously blank)

"uh, yeah- tommy? he's with a druid boy who we assume is from persephona." techno said, his eyes narrowing.

"i'll help you find him for a cost."

wilbur took out his sword. "how do we know you're not going to run off with our money, filthy magic user?" 

"insulting me, are we?" fundy asked, raising a brow. "fine, pay me after i find him. if you don't pay me i won't hesitate to burn you." fundy's eyes as dark of a red as the fire he cast.

"fine."

"fine."

techno and wilbur were going to find their brother soon, they had to.

meanwhile tommy was having the time of his life.


End file.
